Tout ce que je ne suis pas
by Saw-v1
Summary: Dîtes-moi pourquoi vous la haïssez...


**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Petit one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête! Cadeau pour vous avant mon départ en vacance, enjoy

* * *

**-Tout ce que je ne suis pas -**

"Dîtes-moi, pourquoi vous la haïssez?"

La voix - légèrement rauque d'avoir trop fumé - s'élève du coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Les rideaux tirés ne laissent passer qu'un fin rayon de soleil dans la pièce, créant un clair-obscur savamment étudié pour offrir un environnement calme et anonyme.

Seul le silence répond.

L'homme qui a posé la question soupire et se penche légèrement en avant.

"Vous savez, je ne peux pas vous aider si je ne sais pas ce qui vous trouble."

Un sourire sardonique étire moqueusement les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme assise en face de lui et il comprend sa réponse sans même entendre le son de sa voix. _Je n'ai pas demandé à être aidée._

Hochant la tête dans la pénombre - sans savoir qu'aucun de ses mouvements n'échappe au regard acéré de son interlocutrice - il reprend. "Votre père, qui est un homme que je respecte beaucoup, m'a contacté. Il est inquiet pour vous et pour l'autre jeune fille, quel est son nom déjà? Bella."

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille réagit. Elle ajuste légèrement sa position et l'homme réprime un petit sourire satisfait. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais il a enfin réussit à établir la base d'un dialogue. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans son bureau, une demi-heure plus tôt, elle est restée immobile comme une statue, clignant seulement des yeux à intervalle régulier.

"Oui, c'est ça, Bella," continue-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture qu'il vient de créer. "C'est la fiancée de votre frère, n'est-ce pas?"

Un grondement bas s'échappe de la gorge de la jeune fille. L'homme s'interrompt, et hausse un sourcil. Plus surpris par l'intensité de la réaction que pour le bruit. Il a entendu beaucoup de choses dans sa carrière.

"Dois-je prendre cela comme l'expression de votre désapprobation?" demande-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

"Elle va tout perdre," murmure la jeune fille, d'une voix étranglée.

"Tout perdre?" répète l'homme abasourdi. "Perdre quoi?"

Mais la jeune fille s'est déjà renfermée.

"Dîtes-moi," reprend-t-il. "Pourquoi vous la haïssez?"

La jeune fille se mord la lèvre et l'homme attend patiemment. Il sait qu'elle est en train d'analyser la situation, de réaliser qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir de son bureau tant qu'elle n'aura pas parlé. Elle semblait être prête à jouer à ce petit jeu auparavant, à attendre qu'il cède en premier, mais plus maintenant. Quelque chose a changé, il ne sait pas quoi, mais plus maintenant. Finalement, la jeune fille soupire avant de répondre:

"Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas."

"C'est à dire?" poursuit l'homme, d'un ton encourageant.

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit," répond la jeune fille, une pointe d'irritation - la première émotion qu'elle révèle depuis le début de la session - perçant dans sa voix. "Je suis blonde, elle est brune, je suis grande, elle est petite, je suis belle, elle est banale, je suis glaciale, elle est chaleureuse..." Sa voix s'éteint.

"Vous souhaitez être tout ça?" demande l'homme.

La jeune fille renifle - un son à l'opposé de son physique de mannequin. "Non, bien sûr que non."

"Vous souhaitez être **elle**?" demande-il dans un éclat de perspicacité.

"Oui," souffle la jeune fille. "Je donnerais tout pour être elle, pour être comme elle..."

"Mais qu'a-t-elle donc que vous ne possédez pas?" s'enquiert l'homme, incrédule. Tout le monde connaît cette famille en ville. Ils sont beaux, riches, intelligents. Que peut-elle bien vouloir de plus?

"Le monde," répond la jeune fille. "Elle a le monde, et elle ne le sait même pas."

"Et quel est ce monde?" demande l'homme.

La jeune fille ne répond pas.

"Parlez-moi d'elle," demande-t-il alors.

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se hausse. "Pourquoi? Vous savez certainement qui elle est, n'est-ce pas? Tout le monde connaît la fille du Chef Swan!"

"En effet," répond tranquillement l'homme, "mais je veux savoir comment **vous **la connaissez. Je veux la connaître à travers vos yeux."

"Bella Swan est une fille banale," répond hautainement la jeune fille. "Elle ne vaut même pas la peine que je la connaisse."

"Est-ce pour ça que vous vous opposez à son mariage avec votre frère?"

"Oui."

"Vraiment?" reprend l'homme. "Vraiment? Pourtant il semblerait que vous refusiez que votre frère se marie à elle, pas qu'elle se marie à votre frère."

La jeune fille reste sans voix.

"Vous avez dit qu'elle allait tout perdre...Pas 'il va tout perdre', mais 'elle va tout perdre'.

Il peut la voir serrer les dents.

"Votre froideur envers elle n'est clairement qu'une façade, n'est-ce pas?" Insiste l'homme.

"Bella Swan n'était qu'une fille banale," réplique la jeune fille. "Comme il en existe des milliers d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que mon idiot de frère ne s'entiche d'elle."

"C'est donc la faute de votre frère?"

"Oui." La voix est intransigeante.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui est sa faute? En quoi est-ce mal?" demande l'homme. "Votre frère est simplement tombé amoureux, non?"

"Non..." répond la jeune fille avec hésitation. "Oui, peut-être..." Elle fronce les sourcils. "Je ne sais plus."

"Parlez-moi d'elle."

"Je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait au départ," répond doucement la jeune fille. "Elle n'était qu'une hu...fille parmi les autres. Nous ne nous approchons pas d'eux."

"Nous?" demande l'homme.

"Ma famille. Mes frères, ma sœur, nous vivons en marge de l'école."

"Pourquoi?" demande l'homme.

"Par choix," répond immédiatement la jeune fille. "Nous ne voulons pas nous impliquer avec les gens."

"Mais Bella est différente n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, nous ne nous sommes pas approché d'elle. Lorsque mon frère a commencé à s'intéresser à elle, je lui ai dit de garder ses distances."

"Pourquoi?" demanda l'homme.

"Parce que ça nous mettait en danger."

"En danger?"

"En danger," répondit la jeune fille, et l'homme comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus à ce sujet.

"Vous savez que rien de ce que vous direz ne quittera ces quatres murs, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il tout de même.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. "Je sais."

"Alors cette relation vous mettait en danger," reprit-il, retournant à leur conversation précédente. "Vous. Pas Bella."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. "Oh si, Bella aussi. Mais je m'en moquais. Je m'en moque."

"Pourquoi?" demanda l'homme.

"Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme nous."

"Comme vous?"

La jeune fille reste silencieuse.

En soupirant, l'homme réfléchit à sa prochaine question.

Le vent, jusque là complètement calme, se lève soudainement, faisant voler les rideaux, laissant entrer un peu plus de lumière. Une longue mèche blonde s'envole soudainement et flotte dans la brise et l'homme est à nouveau frappé par la beauté d'un autre monde de la jeune fille. Une beauté glaciale, intouchable, qui lui va comme un gant, remarque-t-il dans son observation clinique.

"Et Bella? Était-elle au courant de ce danger?" demande-t-il.

"Elle l'a rapidement découvert," continue la jeune fille. Elle secoue la tête. "Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était déjà complètement obssedée par mon frère."

"Elle se moquait du danger qu'elle vous faisait courir?"

La jeune fille secoue à nouveau la tête. "Elle se moquait du danger qu'**elle** courait."

Le regard de la jeune fille se perd brièvement dans le vide et l'homme se demande ce qu'elle voit.

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?" demande-t-il.

"Elle a été blessée," souffle la jeune fille. "Juste parce qu'elle était avec mon frère. Et pourtant, jusqu'au bout..." Sa voix se brise légèrement. "Jusqu'au bout, elle a essayé de le protéger."

"Vous parlez de leur rupture?" demande l'homme.

La jeune fille arque un sourcil et il hausse les épaules. "Tout le monde sait dans quel état elle était lorsque vous avez déménagé. J'ai voulu offrir plusieurs fois mes services à Charlie mais à la fin je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Pourquoi?" demande la jeune fille et l'homme sourit.

"Ne sommes-nous pas en train d'inverser les rôles? Mais dans une optique d'égalité, je vais vous répondre. C'est parce que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider. Je craignais que mon intervention ne fasse plus de mal que de bien. Une telle réaction pour une simple amourette adolescente? Bien que les adolescents soient émotionnelleemnt instable, c'était vraiment trop. Et j'ignorais la réaction de Charlie si je l'approchais de mon propre chef."

"Vous êtes un peu lâche, non?" demande cruellement la jeune fille.

"Oui," admet paisiblement l'homme. "Alors, est-ce que vous parlez de leur rupture?"

Le visage de la jeune fille se renferme. "Non, je parle de quelque chose qui s'est passé avant. Mais il en a été de même pour leur rupture, vous l'avez dit vous même. L'état dans lequel elle était... Et malgré ça, quand Edward s'est retrouvé en danger, elle s'est précipité à son secours, risquant sa propre vie, se condamnant par la même occasion."

"Se condamnant?" demande l'homme en haussant un sourcil. Cette histoire était de plus en plus étrange, mais il n'était pas là pour juger, juste écouter.

La jeune fille hoche douloureusement la tête. "C'était ma faute," dit-elle dans un souffle. "Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute."

"Vous vous en voulez?"

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

"Et Bella? Elle vous en veut?" poursuit l'homme, sentant que c'était là l'origine de sa culpabilité.

"Non," souffle la jeune fille. "Elle m'a pardonné, elle m'a immédiatement pardonné, je n'avais même pas fini de lui présenter mes excuses qu'elle m'avait déjà pardonnée," dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Elle est comme ça, Bella, elle pardonne toujours tout."

L'homme hoche la tête. Le dédain a disparu de la voix de la jeune fille, et pour la première fois, il perçoit de la sincérité dans ses propos.

"Et maintenant?" demande-t-il.

"Maintenant?" répéte la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que Bella rejoigne votre famille?"

La jeune fille soupire.

"Elle ne semble rien avoir fait de mal..." continue l'homme, espérant que ses propos provoque une réponse.

"Ce n'est pas ça," souffle la jeune fille. "Mon frère va la faire souffrir," admit-elle d'une voix minuscule. "Il ne le fera pas exprès, et ce ne sera peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour elle va souffrir. Elle finira par regretter sa décision, par en vouloir à mon frère, par en vouloir à toute notre famille."

"Pourquoi?" demande l'homme.

"Parce qu'en épousant mon frère, elle va devoir renoncer à tellement de choses," crache la jeune fille, montrant pour la première la véritable raison de sa présence ici; la colère glaciale qu'elle éprouve à l'encontre de Bella à chaque fois qu'elle pense à leur mariage imminent.

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme la seule chose au monde que je veux vraiment et que je n'aurais jamais."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande l'homme.

Un silence buté répond à sa question et l'homme soupire, bien conscient qu'il vient de perdre tous les progrès qu'il avait fait avec elle. Mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il reprend, "Quelle que soit cette chose, vous êtes-vous déjà dit que Bella n'en veut peut-être pas?"

Le regard glacial de la jeune fille le surprend. "Vous savez," insiste-il, " tout le monde ne veut pas les mêmes choses dans la vie. Certains ne vivent que pour l'argent, d'autres ne vivent que pour l'amour. Là où un jurera qu'il est plus heureux seul qu'accompagné, un autre sera terrifié par la solitude."

Lorsqu'il s'interrompt, dans l'espoir d'une réponse, le silence s'abat soudainement dans la pièce. Soupirant, il poursuit, et pose le doigt sur LA raison de la présence de la jeune fille. "Pensez-vous que Bella veuille cette chose?" demande-t-il. "Au plus profond de vous, croyez-vous vraiment que Bella veuille cette chose, comme vous?"

"Non," souffle la jeune fille. "Non, je ne pense pas."

"Sait-elle quelle est cette chose que vous voulez?" demande l'homme.

"Oui," répond-elle. "Elle le sait. Et elle ne partage pas mon avis."

"Elle peut avoir cette chose mais elle ne la veut pas. Vous voulez cette chose et vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. C'est pour ça que vous la haïssez," dit l'homme, sur un ton final.

La jeune fille secoue la tête. "Non, je ne la hais pas," admet-elle enfin. "Je ne la hais pas. Je l'aime."

L'homme hoche la tête, arrivant enfin là où il voulait avec la jeune fille. "Dîtes-moi," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Pourquoi vous l'aimez?"

Rosalie Hale ferme les yeux et pense à Bella. Elle pense à la jeune fille maladroite qui a envoûté les sens de son frère, à l'enfant qui a rappelé à sa famille qu'ils avaient été humains autrefois, à l'humaine qui les a rapproché.

Elle pense à la jeune fille qui a supplié Edward de ne pas la venger alors même que son corps était meurtri et abusé par ce psychopathe de James. Tout ça pour le protéger.

Elle pense à la jeune fille qui a fait face aux Volturis en Italie. Tout ça pour le sauver.

Elle pense à la jeune fille qui - le soir où elle a mis sa mortalité au vote - a déclaré qu'elle était prête à retourner toute seule en Italie pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait.

Elle pense à la jeune fille qui est devenue une autre fille pour Carlisle et Esme, une autre sœur pour Emmett, Jasper, Alice et...elle.

Elle pense à la jeune fille qui est devenu le monde de son frère. Lui qui a toujours été seul.

Elle pense à la jeune fille qui les aime inconditionnellement, à la jeune fille qui ne cache pas son désir de devenir une sœur pour elle.

Et pour la première fois, Rosalie Hale se dit que la transformation de Bella n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Bien sûr, elle ne verrait jamais les enfants de Bella, pas de boucles acajous et d'yeux chocolats, mais des yeux dorés qui seraient là, dans sa famille, à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça. Parce que Rosalie aime sa nouvelle sœur. Elle l'aime parce que:

"Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas."

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!_


End file.
